


The Lion & the Serpent

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gryffindor, Het, Manip, Old work, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook/Katie HP Manip. Image is worksafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion & the Serpent

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/CpvAhya.png)


End file.
